Birthday Cake
by TaaffeiteV
Summary: One-shot. Kaworu bakes a Birthady cake for Shinji.


Kaworu was running around in his head trying to think of a gift to give Shinji. It had to a good gift, a thoughtful gift because, you know, they were dating. He didn't want to just pop down to the nearest shop and buy something like chocolate for Shinji. No, it had to be made by him. That way it would show Shinji that he cared. That way it would show all the effort Kaworu put into being a good boyfriend. He couldn't think of anything that he could make for Shinji. He wasn't particularly good at making anything. The only thing that he could do well enough was piano but he couldn't think of anyway to turn his talent into a gift for Shinji. There was however a tiny thought tugging the back of his thoughts. A cake. Maybe, just maybe he could try to bake a cake. Shinji liked cakes. He did have quite a big sweet tooth after all. Kaworu didn't have any experience but he could try right? How hard could it be anyway. The answer was, unfortunately, really fucking hard.

First of all he had to find the type of cake he wanted to bake. There were too many options. Chocolate? Vanilla? Red velvet? He spent half an hour just trying to decide. After a list of pros and cons for each cake (It wasn't a very big list, after all Shinji liked nearly all types of cakes and Kaworu didn't have experience with any type of cake baking.) he finally forced his brain to settle on one cake. Chocolate. He then had to find a recipe online for chocolate cake. Again, there were too many options. After one hour of deciding, he finally decided to use a recipe from a baking blog. The reasons for his decision? It looked nice. He didn't have any of the ingredients at home so he ended up having to go shopping. He didn't know what half of the things he was meant to buy were. Like what the heck even was baking soda?, and what frickle frackling difference did it even have to baking powder? He quickly made a list for himself and got in his car to go to the nearest Target. Once he got there, he got out of his car and grabbed a trolley. He walked into the supermarket, went down a few aisles and then started throwing items into the trolley. Sugar, flour, egg, chocolate, cocoa powder and on and on. They all went in.

He finally finished finding all the ingredients and drove home, and alas, it was time to bake the cake. Kaworu followed all the instructions, to every single tiny detail, and it still turned out wrong.

Why was it so fucking hard?

He tried again and again, until finally, he had a presentable looking cake. You may be reading this and wondering where all the other previous cakes went.

The answer, the bin, and his stomach. He had never felt so sick of cake before. The first cake was good, but he really couldn't eat anything after that so the rest went in the bin.

He decorated the presentable looking cake with chocolate frosting and some pieces of chocolate. After the cake looked a little better he had a break. He would just have to wait until tomorrow to give the cake to Shinji. He went to bed feeling excited and so, was unable to fall sleep until 1 in the morning.

He woke up at five, looked at his phone and then immediately went back to sleep. When he finally woke up again it was already twelve O'clock. He realised that he had planned for himself tho be there at one and instantly got out of bed. He brushed his teeth, got changed and then quickly made himself some pancakes. After that, he hurried over to Shinji's house, while managing to forget the cake. He realised that about quarter of the way there and ran back home to get the cake. When he finally began going on his way again it was quarter to one. He ran over to Shinji's house for good this time.

He knocked on the door, extremely out of breath. Footsteps thumped down the stairs and eventually opened the door.

"Happy Birthday!"

Shinji stared at him.

"What."

"It's your Birthday today."

"It is?"

This time it was Kaworu's turn to stare.

"Yeah? The 23rd of September right?"

Shinji looked at his phone.

Kaworu looked at him.

"Just wait, yeah it is my Birthday today."

Kaworu looked at him again.

"Did you actually just forget your Birthday?"

"Yeah?" He smiled sheepishly. "Do you want to come in?"

Kaworu nodded and then stepped into the house.

"I made a cake for you." He said, handing the cake to him.

Shinji stared for a second and then smiled.

"Thanks."

He put the cake on the table and walked over to Kaworu. He wrapped his hands around his neck and then kissed him.

"Thanks." He said again, in whispers this time.

Kaworu smiled, kissing him again.

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
